Switched
by DaniCopy00
Summary: After a new invention that Vlad makes 'accidently' switches his and Dannys bodies they will have to live out the other persons life untill they can find out how to change them back, or will they die in the process. Better than it sounds. Please Read and Review!


**Hello everybody... I am new to fanfiction, so please no criticism or flames. Thank you.**

* * *

Danny's POV

I sightly floated into my bedroom and transformed back into my human form after my long, exhausting battle with Skulker that lasted over night. But, for me this was just like every other night since I 'fixed' my parent experiment, the Ghost Portal by walking inside of it. When I did I apparently pushed the ON button making it to surge electricity and ecto-plasm into my body turning my half-ghost.

Since I have become half-ghost I now have a 'so called' double identity. Danny Fenton which is my human half is the clumsy, nerdy, loser of Casper High. Danny Phantom who my ghost half is the defender of Amity Park.

I slipped right into bed without even changing out of my cloths, and closed my eyes just as my alarm clock went off saying that it was 7:30. _Five more minuets can't hurt. _But, like always the universe hates me the lights in my room just flipped on. With that I let out a slight moan as I pulled the blankets over my head.

"Come-on baby brother it is time to was up," My older sister, Jazz pointed out as she yanked my blankets off of me.

"Jazz... five more minuets," I groaned trying to take back my blankest without opening my eyes to the deadly light.

"Ok...but then you'll be late meeting Sam and Tucker at the school this morning," Jazz teased while walking out of my room and turning off the lights.

"Sam! Tucker! I almost forgot," I exclaimed surprised as I bolted upright in my bed.

I glanced over at my alarm clock. It read 7:33. _If I am meeting them at 7:45 in front of the school I really need to pick up the pace._ I threw off my old shirt from yesterday and just tossed it on the floor beside me. _I'll pick it up later. _I then grabbed a 'cleaner' shirt from my closet to wear for the day. I repeated that process with my jeans and the it was on to tackle the battle with my hair.

I sprinted into the restroom cutting Jazz off as she was about to enter it, so I could brush my black mess on top of my head that I called hair. After about a minuet of yanking away at my hair I finally gave up. _If you can't tell I am not that patient._ With my hair finished I phased into my room to check the time. The clock read 7:40. _I am going to be late! Wait I have ghost powers!_

With that I activated the icy-blue halo-ring that traveled vertically around my body changing my jet-black hair to snow-white, my sky-blue eyes to glowing neon-green, and my tee-shirt and blue-jeans to a black and white jumpsuit with my famous logo on the front. _It was just a simple white D with a P inside. _After those rings passed around my body it transformed me from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

Just as I was about to fly out of my room toward school I heard Jazz yelled," Danny if you don't come out of that bathroom right now I am coming in!"

"Hey Jazz I am already out. You are free to pee," I exclaimed with a little snicker at the end as I phased out of my window and flew towards my school.

I soared through the sky doing loopy-loops, twists and turns, ups, and downs untill I arrived at my school. I glanced down from the sky to noticed that Sam and TUcker were waiting for me by the big Oak Tree in front of the school. I was about to land and turn back to human, but I just noticed that a stray wisp of cold air floating out of my mouth showing me that a ghost is near.

Now distracted from my friends I scouted around of any signs of the ghost that triggered my ghost sence. I went invisible and intangible and flew through the building multiple times, I flew underground into the sewers to check, and I lapped Casper High many times before I took notice of the blue vampire-ghost hovering above the school.

I floated onto the roof of the building, took my battle stance with my hands glowing a deadly shade of ecto-green, and questioned," Why are you here froot-loop?"

"For starters I am not a FROOT-LOOP!" Vlad yelled angrily then stated," I am here to see if my new weapon here works in destroying you young Daniel. Unless you agree to be my apprentice."

"NO! I will never be your apprentice!" I exclaimed as I shot off a few of my ecto-blast to show that I was serious.

"Fine by me, but now I can't let you live," Vlad commented sorrowfully as he pulled out a strange device that only had a single red button on it.

Just then the school alarms went off and ever kid inside the school building went ballistic as they were all trying to run outside to just to either see a piece of the action or they just wanted to get away from school.

"I would like to see you try," I growled as I turned invisible, walked up behind him, then turning visible I shot out of my eyes another ecto-blast.

"Too late. I just activated the bomb, and it should be able to destroy the whole city," Vlad spat out as he pushed the only button on the device and then dropped it to the ground bearing an evil smile the whole time.

Now that I was in this situation I did the only thing I knew to do. I panicked. I yelled at all of the students down below," RUN AWAY! THIS GHOST UP HERE THAT I AM FIGHTING JUST RELEASED A BOMB!" With that every student, teacher, and faculties ran away screaming. _Great, now it is just me and Vlad._

"How do you turn off the bomb!" I yelled at him while I grabbed the front of his cape and lifting him into the air.

"Temper young Daniel, temper. Don't worry it doesn't hurt half-ghosts. I made sure of that. I wanted to see Amity Park get destroyed myself," Vlad commented calmly as he shot a single one of his pink ecto-blasts to break free of my grip.

4...3...2...1. I am too late. I first saw a bright flash of orange and blue light then nothing. Absolute darkness. When I awoke I took notice that the evil halfa was gone. _Chicken._ I stood up at took notice that the sun was positioned in the west, so it was sometime in the afternoon for sure. I looked around at the town. Everything was fine. The people were walking about and the buildings were still standing.

_I guess the invention that Vlad made was a failure. *Sigh* _I then turned invisible and flew down from the building so I could take a little walk before I headed home. I flew behind a tree and turned back into my human form, and I started to walk off into the town.

About halfway home I noticed a new store in downtown region of Amity Park, so I walked up to the glass to see what kind of stuff this shop had. All the sold was food items which would have impressed Tucker, but not me. So I started walking again untill I saw a mirror.

At first I though it was a trick, so I turned around to see if any body was watching. No one. I then looked be hind the mirror to see if it was a fake. It wasn't. Once again I looked at my reflection. I then touched my face my with my hand. The reflection did too. I then nudged the glass a little with my foot. The reflection did the same thing.

That then came to horrifying conclusion. That device was not a bomb! It turned me into VLAD!

* * *

**There was my first chaptre. I will be posing chapters about once a week. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review. **

_**-Copy00**_


End file.
